<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodfest by ashlee_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946140">Bloodfest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu'>ashlee_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mortality [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, Caring Chloe Decker, Cute Trixie Espinoza, Domestic Fluff, Douchifer, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Injury, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Minor Injuries, Protective Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil and Dan plays basketball, it does not end well for either of them.</p><p>or</p><p>Lucifer accidentally gets elbowed in the face by Dan and Chloe cares for him *ahh*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mortality [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodfest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again beautiful people :) Does anyone here watch NBA too? Anyways please enjoy, have a lovely day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really Douche…You seriously think you could beat me at basketball?” Lucifer smirked at the shorter man, all the pudding he ate must have gave Daniel that ridiculous confidence.</p><p>“Oh yes I absolutely do, the puddings gave me some sweet leg muscles, ya know?” </p><p>“Sure, 5’10 man” Lucifer jokingly said, there was no way his towering 6’3 could lose to a 5’10.</p><p>“IT’S ON BRO!” After Lucifer and Chloe got married, Dan saw another side of Lucifer, his true side. The side that was caring and compassionate, the side that picks Trixie up after school every day and cook for her, the side that used his very own blood and bones to protect Trixie from a car accident. Daniel finally saw Lucifer for who he truly is, a good man that has been through more than any soul on this Earth could fathom.</p><p>“To the basketball court it is, tee-nee man. Try to catch up with my long legs.” Lucifer winked.</p><p>It was a Saturday and Daniel was coming over for a picnic with Chloe and Trixie. Chloe was preparing the food for the picnic with Trixie: some of her signature Hawaiian sandwiches, homemade strawberry shortcake, sausage rolls and plenty of bread and fruits for the hungry men.</p><p>“You boys go play, we will join you at the park later!”</p><p>“Splendid. Love you muffin!” “Muffin” was now added to Lucifer’s list of I-don’t-like-to-call-the-Detective-Chloe.</p><p>“Wait, how are you going to play basketball with your three-piece sui-“ and with that the man-childs slammed the door, racing each other to the basketball court.</p><p>They were both out of breath once they reached the court, Lucifer arriving 5 seconds before Daniel.</p><p>“Is that all you got Daniel?” Lucifer taunted breathlessly.</p><p>“Watch this” Barely needing to jump, Dan hit a 3-pointer with a satisfying swoosh into the net.</p><p>Impressed, Lucifer easily dunked, barely needing to run for momentum. The basketball went through the hoop forcefully, Lucifer hanged onto the rim for dramatic effects.</p><p>“Not bad, eh?”</p><p>So they began their solo matches. The scores were incredibly close, if Dan was great at shooting 3-pointers, Lucifer was amazing at dunking and defense, thanks to his towering height.</p><p>On their tenth points, Lucifer was attacking while Dan was defending. Lucifer was bouncing the ball, taking time to plan his dribbles, he wanted this shot to be beautiful. Approaching the net with two forceful dribbles, Lucifer took a sudden step back and then forcefully drove straight to the net, trying to create some distance between the Douche. Unfortunately, as Lucifer drove towards the net, he met something. Daniel's bony sharp elbow.</p><p>Lucifer immediately fell from the contact, his right hand propping against the asphalt court. He clutched his nose and exclaimed the sudden stab of pain radiating across his face.</p><p>“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, are you okay?!” Dan panicked, trying to figure out Lucifer’s main source of pain.</p><p>“Do-don’t mention my Fa-ther please, he’s go-t not—” Lucifer got cut off as blood ruthlessly flooded his mouth which he almost choked on. He had to lean onto his side to cough the blood out, Dan was supporting Lucifer’s shoulder, rubbing his back. An awful gash was starting to form on his right cheek, more blood dripping across his face.</p><p>At this exact moment, Trixie and Chloe decided to join the Bloodfest, not the fun Halloween kind, but the broken nose, blood dripping everywhere type.</p><p>“Lucifer! Dan! What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I accidentally elbowed him in the face! I think his nose is broken and his cheek is cut pretty badly too. I didn’t bring anything along with me except for the basketball so I couldn’t do anything!” </p><p>“Babe, let me have a look.” Chloe cupped her hands around Lucifer’s face and turned his bloodied face towards her, his eyes half-closed, clouded with pain. Based on her rusty academy first-aid training, the good news was his nose seemed to only be slightly broken and nothing was swollen but the bad news was, he was losing a lot of blood, fast.</p><p>Trixie rushed towards Lucifer, sobbing into his shoulders, she hated seeing him in pain after he saved her from the terrible car crash. Chloe thankfully brought along a mini first aid kit in her purse and used the bandages to staunch the bleeding.</p><p>“Right-o, we need to go home and fix your pretty face up.”</p><p>“Please D’tive. I’m fine, just give me a band-aid or two. We can’t just waste all the delicious food you made, now can we?” Lucifer spoke through his blood-filled mouth.</p><p>“Are you seriously putting food over yourself, Luce?” Daniel curiously asked, trying to stop his laughter from breaking out.</p><p>“Well yes? It’s the Detective’s hours and hours of effort, ya know?” Lucifer innocently added.</p><p>“I love you babe but your wellbeing is more important than anything else.”</p><p>With that, Daniel (and Trixie) supported Lucifer up while Chloe held the bandages firmly to his face. They got into the car gracefully: Chloe, Trixie and Lucifer scooted into the backseat row, Chloe still holding the bandages while Trixie held his hand. Daniel was driving very carefully, trying to avoid any bumps that might inflict more pain.</p><p>After they got back home, Lucifer plopped down on the kitchen counter, his back arching against the wall, eyes closed, the blood had mercifully slowed down now but the pain unfortunately did not subside.</p><p>Chloe easily cleaned the blood off his nose and cheek with a soaked cloth and applied antiseptic cream on the gash, she covered his nose bridge with bandages and secured it with tape, the bandage almost covering his whole face. Another piece of adhesive dressing on his cheek and an ice pack on his nose.</p><p>“I’m so SO sorry, Lucifer! I didn’t mean to.” Dan exclaimed while holding the ice pack on top of Lucifer’s face.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, don’t feel guilty Daniel. I was trying to improvise that chap James Harden’s step-back move but it didn’t work out, I’m a whole lot leaner than that lad” Lucifer shrugged.</p><p>“Here, Lucifer have some water and cake! I always eat cake when I’m sick!” Trixie jumped next to him after she got him a cup of water and a slice of Chloe’s shortcake.</p><p>“Thank you, Urchin” Lucifer smiled as he snaked his right arm around Trixie’s small frame.</p><p>After a painful dinner for Lucifer and after Dan went home, they decided to watch a movie to help Lucifer forget about the pain. Unfortunately, a Disney marathon was their only option. Though after two movies, they were all too focused to the movies to care, you could literally never go wrong with Disney.</p><p>Four movies in, they were all fast asleep on the cozy, enormous couch/bed that Chloe got specifically to fit Lucifer’s slender frame. It fit all three of them, surprisingly. Trixie woke up in the middle of the night, wanting a cup of water. Seeing the adults fast asleep, uncovered. Trixie took a blanket from her closet and covered Chloe while she used her own fluffy My Little Ponies blanket to cover Lucifer up to his neck. Trixie jumped next to Lucifer and cuddled against his side and he unconsciously hugged her back.</p><p>Who knew hugging Lucifer was this easy!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you believe that we only have 4 days until S5?! Anyways, what did ya think of this little work? Kudos and comments make my heart goes UwU! Have a nice day I love you all &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>